


Mine To Keep

by ResearchBlackwingsAndDenial



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artist!Anna, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Highschool AU, Jock!Dean, M/M, destiel au, nerd!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResearchBlackwingsAndDenial/pseuds/ResearchBlackwingsAndDenial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas heard thunder rumbling in the distance. </p><p>“It’s going to rain, Dean”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine To Keep

**Author's Note:**

> High school AU with nerd!cas and jock!dean. This was inspired by [ this tweet ](https://twitter.com/pezhowell/status/610828840638791680). I apologize for any discrepancies with the States' educational system.

 

 

 

 

Cas heard thunder rumbling in the distance. He reluctantly got up from his desk and went to look out the window for the thousandth time that afternoon. Sure enough, the landscape had not changed one bit since he got from school: Streets, houses all over, trashcans at the side walk, his neighbor’s roof and his next door neighbor/best friend perched on said roof, with full view of Cas’ bedroom.

 

“It’s going to rain, Dean”

 

“So?” he shrugged underneath his quarterback jacket, playing the reckless part even with the only guy who knew him since forever.

 

Cas rolled his eyes. “You’ll get sick. And I’m _so not_ going to cook chicken soup, let alone feed it to you.”

 

Dean’s cheeks lit up at that. “That was _one time._ ” He said mustering a frown and a menacing tone.

 

“I hope you’re right” Cas snapped and ducked his head inside, ready to shut the window when Dean’s voice stopped him.

 

“Cas, man, just hear me out will ya?” his voice sounded frustrated enough that Cas thought he might have been about to cry, albeit with sheer anger inspired by his frustration, the idea of Dean crying at all made his heart clench.

 

Cas rubbed a hand over his face, a gesture he’d picked up from endless afternoons of Dean figuring out how much Castiel did not know about Star Trek and Star Wars and superheroes, and all things Dean considered to be essential for a seven year old who just moved in next door.

 

He didn’t want to give in. But Dean _had_ been there on the roof for four hours already, trying to get Cas to give him a chance. He skipped practice and he was about to skip dinner and get wet.

 

As if on cue Dean’s stomach rumbled loud enough that Cas could hear it inside his room. Cas sighed heavily.

 

“Damn it Dean” he murmured under his breath, looking back at green, hopeful eyes. “Get in here” he said louder and with a little bit of bitterness. 

 

Dean got up immediately at that. Or tried to, too fast apparently, as he almost came tumbling down the roof, arms flying around in circles, trying to regain balance. Cas eyes went impossibly wide and he held his breath.

 

That was until Dean was finally able to look back at him and flashed him a cocky grin.

 

“Don’t worry, you won’t lose me” he threw in a wink, his smile was nervous now.

 

Cas huffed in annoyance to untie the knot that formed around his throat at those words.

 

 _That’s the only thing I’ve ever worried about._ He thought sadly as Dean was coming in through his window. Uninvited memories filing his mind, of the first time a green eyed boy spent the night to keep him company when they were eight.

 

The knot in his throat was going nowhere it seemed, so he busied himself with homework, sitting back at his desk, trying not to think about the events of that morning and failing miserably.

* * *

 

 

_Cas had been collecting his books after having lunch with Dean and Charlie._

_“Hey Cas!” it was a cheery, happy voice just behind his locker door. Cas closed the door to reveal Anna rummaging through her own locker._

_“Hi Anna. How are you?” he asked smiling at the red haired girl. Anna wasn’t as close to him as Dean was but he still called her his best friend, just like Dean did with Charlie. Anna knew everything about him since he moved in town, they shared books, studied together, went to buy tea and then drank it all down in one night._

_“Great. I aced art class.”_ Again. _Still, Cas smiled fondly because he was proud of her._

_“Just heard the news from Dean, I’m so happy for him.” She seemed genuinely happy but she was distracted turning her locker inside out, looking for Lord-knows-what._

_Cas tilted his head with curiosity and half a smile. “What news?” He had just been with Dean and he hadn’t mentioned anything new._

_“Where did I…Uh…” her locker needed some serious organization but he didn’t want to bring that up five times in only one week. “Um, Stanford”_

 

What? _Anna was making no sense, they were still two years away from college. Well, a year and a half._

_Anna assumed his silence was due to him zoning out and kept talking as if she was explaining something she had already explained a million times ago. “Recruiting agent?”_

_Cas wasn’t smiling now._

_“Senior year scholarship?”_

_Cas’ stomach felt a little heavy._

_“Dean is leaving on Monday?” She was shaking her head when she flashed a look towards him as if he was the silliest person to ever walk the Earth._

_She must have caught sight of his horrified look._

_“Oh don’t worry Cassie I won’t tell anyone! He didn’t even tell_ me _I just overheard him on my way out of the cafeteria, talking to Charlie.” She buried her arm elbow-deep in her locker, her eyes shut and her tongue poking out slightly in concentration. “FINALLY!” she said, triumphantly holding a white color pencil and looking at Cas with a rapidly fading grin._

_“Cas?” now she looked panicked, and hell if it wasn’t Castiel’s expression reflecting on her._

_“I…”  he faintly registered the bell ringing._

_“Oh God, he didn’t tell you did he?” her cheeks were now almost as red as her hair._

_Cas didn’t want to assume anything, maybe Anna misunderstood._

_“Um… Anna what exactly did you hear?”_

_He did know about the recruiting agent that was at the school’s football game last Saturday, he’d been there to evaluate a few seniors that applied to scholarships._

_Dean had always wanted to go to Stanford, because it had been Sam’s dream to become a lawyer there and he was 1000% sure that Sammy was going to make it and he_ had _to be there to take care of him._

_When Cas told him he wanted to be in Stanford too, Dean’s determination to get in only got bigger. And last Saturday Dean had played his best game of the season, he wouldn’t be surprised if the recruiting agent was interested in him now. What he would be surprised about, was Dean not telling him, maybe he’d heard about it just today?_

_…In between finishing lunch and Cas getting to his locker?_

_“I… Um, Ch-Charlie asked him if he’d thought about the offer he got on Saturday and he said he was going to California on Monday” Anna was stammering, looking at Cas as if she just stabbed him by accident and well… she might have._

_“Cassie I didn’t mean… I don’t… I mean he probably planned to tell you soon”_

_“Soon? It’s_ Friday _Anna!” maybe his words sounded a bit harsher than he meant, she seemed to be about to cry._

_“Cas, I …” She ran out of words, shaking her head again, taking his hand and giving it a little squeeze with apologies written all over her face._

_Cas squeezed her hand in return, feeling his stomach dropping lower by the second. “You did nothing wrong Anna”_

_The hall was empty now, and in that exact moment, Dean and Charlie turned the corner and started walking towards Cas and Anna, both waving happily. Cas turned to go but the hand around his stopped him._

_“Where are you going?”_

_He couldn’t stay here. His teacher would call his mom and Cas would be in trouble but he just_ couldn’t _stay here, Dean would want to speak to him and what if he didn’t tell him at all about Stanford?_

_Cas felt betrayed, what had he done wrong for Dean not to trust him?_

_Maybe he had misunderstood this all along, maybe Charlie_ was _Dean’s best friend and he was just his next door neighbor, maybe he only drove him around because it wouldn’t be polite not to._

_Maybe Dean didn’t feel about Cas the way Cas felt about him._

_Ok he_ definitely _didn’t, but Cas meant the way everyone thought he felt about Dean… It was… complicated._

_It was actually a mess._

_He had been counting on one more year to figure it all out, once they were both on their way to college Cas could come clean and tell Dean about his feelings, that way if Dean didn’t want to see him ever again he could pick another college, maybe study abroad, leave it all behind._

_But now… Dean was going away…In_ three days _! And he hadn’t tell Cas a thing and he had known about it apparently for a week now and well… that spoke volumes._

_“I’m sorry Anna, I need to get home” Anna looked confused but his words came out urgent enough that she let go of his hand._

_“I’m sorry Cas” she said and kissed him quickly on the cheek before Cas turned and practically ran home._

_When Cas stopped in front of his house he was out of breath._

_Panting, he put his hands on his thighs and bent over trying to support his backpack in a better way, his books were not helping him right now._

_He shut his eyes and took deep breaths, his heart was hammering in his chest and it wasn’t because he’d been running._

_He felt sad, and rejected, and_ mad _damn it! If Dean didn’t like him then why lead him on? Why sleepovers at the Novak’s house? Why dinners at the Winchester’s? Why Friday night movies? Why reading the books Cas suggested? Why all the Christmas and Birthday gifts on Cas’ room? Why would Dean do this?_

_Cas deserved to know if he was leaving, Dean_ owed him _that much._

_Cas heard a car’s engine and looked up to see the Impala turning the corner._

_He should’ve known._

 

Damn it, Anna.

 

_He got up and hurried inside just as Dean parked in front of his house, getting out and running to bang on Cas’ door._

_“Cas! CAS! Open up man I need to talk to you!!”_

_Cas’ anger flared. “That’s maybe six days late!” he shout back through his door._

_“No you don’t understand, CAS!”_

_“CAS!!!”_

_“Cas_ please! _Open up!” His voice was tuning down now._

 

_“Cas.”_

_A single, soft thump sounded at the door, Dean’s head most likely._

_“Cas, let me in.” Dean was mumbling and Cas barely understood what he said._

 “Castiel _” Dean’s whisper sounded tired and Cas just couldn’t take it when he called him by his full name._

_He swallowed hard and ran upstairs to his room, the only part of the house he felt comfortable in even ten years after he moved._

_Dean must’ve heard his feet on the stairs._

_“You little… CAS! Get back here!!!” Cas shut his door as loud as he could. “Damn it, Cas. Come down!!!”_

_Cas got his books out and succeeded in not crying his guts out. He busied himself with what little homework he got form the morning but he couldn’t concentrate enough to write an essay, and when Dean perched up on his roof and started yelling at him, Cas just settled for doodling on his notebooks._

_He couldn’t shut him out, he had no drapes and this was probably the first time in years that the window was closed._

* * *

 

Four hours and a few harsh exchanges later, here he was blatantly ignoring Dean as the boy sat down on Cas’ bed with an ease that spoke of years of all kinds of conversations there, while they sat cross-legged in front of the other.

 

“I noticed your mom’s car wasn’t in the driveway” Dean’s voice was quiet, almost shy.

 

“Yeah well, at least _some things_ never change” It was childish and Cas knew it, but he couldn’t bring himself to care right now.

 

He could _hear_ Dean’s eye roll if that was even possible. “You should have dinner with us, Cas”

 

Cas remained silent.

 

“Cas man, I’m just trying to-”

 

“Yes. Ok, maybe I’ll go.” His voice sounded so small.

 

“D-does that mean you’ll listen to me or should I …show myself to your door?”

 

Cas sighed and decided he deserved an explanation, or an apology, or at least a farewell. He got up and turned to face Dean.

 

“I just don’t get it” He wanted to sound angry but his voice broke at the end and he sounded near to tears, so he cleared his throat and turn to look at the other boy. “Dean why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Cas, I wasn’t sure of what I was going to –“ Dean was shrugging as if this was no big deal and it just flipped a switch inside of Cas.

 

“ _Dean!_ You.Are.Leaving. ON MONDAY!” Dean’s eyes went wide as plates and he got up form the bed and threw his hands up in surrender. Cas knew he sounded terrifying but he was _so angry_ at Dean for underestimating this, and their friendship altogether. “How did you _not know_ I would want a piece of information like that?!!”

 

“Cas it’s only-“

 

“No! _Shut up!_ ” Dean swallowed his words down. “This is not ONLY Dean, this is big! This is _huge._ And you didn’t think to tell me!!”

 

“Cas-“

 

“ _You’re leaving!_ You’re leaving the school, and you’re leaving your house and you- _you’re leaving me…_ ” His voice suddenly turned into a pained whisper and he had to look away from those green confused eyes.

 

“Cas?”

 

“Do I mean this little to you?”

 

“ _No_ , Cas. What-”

 

“That you wouldn’t tell me you’re leaving me behind?”

 

“Cas! It’s one day!!! You won’t die without me being here for _one friggin’ day_!”

 

“ _What?!”_ Cas turned to look back at Dean, what did he mean _one day_?

 

“I’m going to be back from California on Tuesday. I don’t understand-”

 

“I thought you weren’t coming back. Anna said you told Charlie you were leaving on Monday” Cas was frowning now.

 

“For ONE DAY! _Jesus_ Cas! You thought I was leaving _forever?_ Don’t you think _that_ would require some more preparations? Do you seriously believe I wouldn’t tell _you_ if I was going to do something like that?!!!!”

 

“Well… Hence, my anger stunt” Cas signaled at himself in embarrassment.

 

Dean seemed slightly amused at the gesture. “You shouldn’t make assumptions y’know.”

 

Cas shot him a glare for that and Dean chuckled slightly. “I haven’t accepted the scholarship Cas, I’m just going there on Monday to speak to the board or whatever.”

 

“Well… you could’ve told me _that_ four hours ago, I would’ve let you in” Cas was looking at the floor and raising his eyebrows and now it was Dean’s turn to snap.

 

“You- I- … _GOD, CAS!_ How do you expect me to guess exactly _how big_ this misunderstanding is?! How am I supposed to know what you’re upset about if you just _shut me out_?! Literally!! I cannot believe how you- I-…. UGH” He turned sharply and went to white-knuckle the windowsill.

 

Cas stared after him for a second, assessing the tension on his shoulders and feeling a little guilty.

 

When he noticed Dean’s shoulders slump, Cas spoke up again, using a softer tone this time.

 

“Dean, why didn’t you tell me about the agent? I was with you all night after the game.”

 

Dean huffed with frustration and Cas gathered the courage to ask the only important questions he had. “Do you… not trust me? …Am I not your best friend?”

 

Dean’s shoulder went up and then down with a deep sigh. “You’re more than that.” He was mumbling again and there was _no way_ Cas understood correctly.

 

“What?” his voice sounded incredibly small.

 

Dean left the windowsill and hesitantly walked towards Cas. “Um, can you…?”  He was signaling with his hands and then nervously scratching behind his neck. “Uh, Here…C’mere” He took Cas by his shoulders and turned him around to sit him down on the bed. “I…” he retrieved his hands from his best friend’s shoulders and Cas noticed they were shaking.

 

“Dean?” Green eyes searched his face nervously.

 

“Could you-?… Uh- Can you-?... Ok… I need to tell you something Cas, but I need you to let me say it… Um, I mean- I need you to just listen to-“

 

“You want me to shut up?”

 

Dean chuckled once. “I just need one minute.”

 

His green eyes were not leaving him and Cas felt pinned in place. He nodded. “Ok. Go ahead.”

 

Dean nodded back. “Alright. Uh, Cas…” he let out a deep breath. “This guy, some Stanford agent,” he laughed nervously looking at his feet and Cas resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “He came to talk to me Saturday night after the game, said I could get a senior year scholarship on some school to be on Stanford’s team next year and then college.”

 

He looked back up at Cas with that intensity again and Cas nodded his understanding.

 

”I’m going there on Monday, to discuss terms and what-not.” He scratched the back of his neck again. “But I haven’t said yes… just yet. I could ask them to let me finish school here, or… I could turn them down. But I, the thing is… Your opinion kind of determines what I’ll say on Monday”

 

Cas tilted his head and frowned up at Dean in confusion.

 

“ _No_! You said I could talk!”

 

Cas raised his hand and shook his head with a look of _I’m-not-even-talking_

 

“No, you’re not using any words but you’re also not shutting up.”

 

Cas couldn’t help the smile that stretched his lips at that. And Dean looked straight into his eyes.

 

“D’you remember what you got me for my tenth birthday?” Cas nodded instantly.

 

 _Of course_ he did, he gifted Dean his own copy of _Slaughterhouse-Five._ Cas had been a very smart kid, maybe a little troubled too, and he had buried himself in books since he got the ability to read. Books were his getaway, his shelter against his mother’s abandonment until Dean came along.

 

That had been Cas’ favorite book since he’d been eight and he wanted to share that with Dean in a way that made him read it. So, yeah.

 

It had been Dean’s favorite book too for a year or too, before he founded a new one, again, at Cas’ suggestion, and it had been like that ever since. Cas’ favorite songs were Dean’s suggestions and Dean’s favorite books were Cas’ suggestions and Mary always said the straight A’s on Dean’s grade cards were thanks to Cas and those three years it took him to convince her son to try books.

 

Dean smiled at him. “And d’you remember what my favorite quote was?”

 

_And I asked myself about the present: how wide it was, how deep it was, how much was mine to keep._

Eleven year old Dean had been very touched by that phrase when he read the book for the third time, he’d said it described what he felt like when he started to try books, because there had been so much he didn’t know up to that point and he found that his curiosity was only growing larger.

 

They had been splayed out on Dean’s bed reading next to one another and Cas had smiled at him proudly.

 

After saying that, Dean had read a few paragraphs more before correcting himself, saying he felt the quote described more his experience in meeting Cas and how he introduced him to a lot of the things he now loved.

 

The smile on Cas’ face had stayed for a solid ten minutes and that day, eleven year old Cas realized he was in love with Dean.

 

This one took him a little longer but in time, Cas nodded again and Dean’s smile got wider. He liked that Cas could remember specific things so easily, Cas never told him that it was only when those things involved Dean.

 

“I- Cas, I want you to be mine to keep.”

 

Cas froze feeling a little lightheaded. Could he mean…?

 

“Y’know I do ask myself that, constantly… And the thing is, I don’t want _you_ , you being beside me to be in question in my life, in my present. _I want you to be mine to keep._ ” He seemed to say it now with a little bit more of certainty but his eyes were glossy and Cas just couldn’t take it.

 

“Dean I’m not going anyw-”

 

“No! _Shut up!!_  I… _God_ , Cas” he rubbed a hand over his face and pinched the bridge of his nose while he shuffled his feet. Cas had never seen him this nervous before.

 

“You don’t understand” Dean walked in a small circle before coming to crouch down in front of Cas, placing both his hands on Cas’ thighs, bringing himself to Cas’ eye level.

 

Cas tilted his head and raised his eyebrows trying to give Dean the confidence to go on. And Dean looked at Cas' eyes as if they lit the sky.

 

“Hi” Dean was honest-to-God breathless when he said that and that took Cas’ breath away, he couldn’t help the smile that split his face, showed his gums and scrunched his nose.

 

Dean huffed a little laugh out and shook his head in a way that said he’d tried, but there was nothing he could do about ...whatever he was thinking. In a way that said he was helpless.

 

“I’m in love with you”

 

Cas’ heart stopped and he sucked in a breath in shock.

 

Dean winced and squeezed Cas’ thighs. “I know. I’m sorry Cas, I should’ve told you before and I would’ve, _believe me,_ I wanted to. But I was eleven and I didn’t understand, and then I was thirteen and I was a coward, and then I was fifteen and _God_ was I stupid.” Dean’s eyes solely focused on Cas’ eyes and they were getting wider as if punctuating what he was saying and Cas loved it, he loved _everything_ about this situation. But most of all he loved the crap out of the boy that was currently vomiting words in front of him.

 

“But the point is, you were there all along and this, _this thing_ , what I feel for you, it never changed and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but I was selfish, and I was afraid you wouldn’t feel the same and you would never want to speak to me again and I couldn’t imagine my life without you Cas. I would _hate_ losing you, I would _hate it_ if you shut me out like you did today, _it hurts._ I know I sound like a chick but I really…” he made a brief pause to swallow hard.

“Cas I love you, and it’s _fucking_ scary and it’s all kinds of corny and stupid sometimes… and I just don’t want to live without you… Even though I could…I can. So what I’m saying is I want you to be more than my best friend, I… I want you to be my boyfriend… I want you to be my everything” Dean scrunched up his nose and squeezed his eyes shut, laughing at himself for saying that. Cas’ heart felt like bursting.

 

Dean opened his eyes and slapped his right hand gently on Cas’ thigh before getting up to rub at the back of his neck again. “But I understand if you don’t want the same Cas, I do. So if you don’t want this, and you feel too uncomfortable to still be my best friend, then I’ll get out of your hair, I promise. I’ll turn down those guys and look for another college in time. Trust you with Sammy, I know for a fact you like _him_ ” Dean’s cheeks were red and he laughed nervously.

 

Cas thought he was downright adorable, but he remained quiet, in case Dean had something else to say.

 

“You can talk now” Cas laughed a little now. “Please?” Dean’s eyes were green and wide and sincere and so soft and full of sentiment that Cas just felt like smiling up at him like an idiot for the rest of the afternoon.

 

“ _Cas!_ ” Dean nudged Cas’ foot with his own, he was being shy.

 

The first drops of rain started to hammer on the roof and Cas just loved it all.

 

“Can you come back here for a second?” He signaled at the spot in front of him and Dean nodded and came to crouch back down.

 

Cas looked into his eyes and smiled widely and the smile he got in return crinkled Dean’s eyes and touched Cas’ heart.

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

Green eyes went wide in front of him. “ _What?_ ” 

 

“I want to kiss you. I’ve always wanted to kiss you, Dean. May I kiss you?”

 

Dean was apparently speechless. He looked at Cas with awe and nodded quietly.

 

Cas leaned in and pressed his lips to Dean’s.

 

It was a little awkward at first, Dean’s lips were soft and warm and his scent was all over making Cas drunk with it, but Cas didn’t know what to do with his hands and Dean was clearly uncomfortable in that position.

 

But then Dean sighed against his mouth and grasped for the bed to gain balance. Cas slipped his hands behind Dean’s neck tentatively and Dean got up but only halfway, still clutching the bed firmly, his lips hovering over Cas’ and Cas took advantage of the pause to tell Dean.

 

“I love you too” he whispered it into Dean’s mouth and it earned him a shiver from the most important person there ever was in his life.

 

Cas smiled impossibly wide and Dean brought their foreheads together. He opened his green eyes and all Cas could feel was bliss, as the rain now poured down on the roof.

 

“ _God,_ what did I ever do to deserve you?” Dean was breathless.

 

Their next kiss was what would continue to be Cas’ definition of Heaven on Earth.

 

* * *

 

 Epilogue:

 

Five years later Cas was watching Star Trek, sitting cross-legged on their couch when Dean got home from his last class.

 

“Babe! You there?!”

 

“Living room!” Cas called back from the couch.

 

“There you are.” Dean said in his sultry voice winking at him and Cas laughed.

 

“What’s with you?”

 

Dean wiggled his eyebrows. “Look what I got”

 

He handed Cas a crumpled paper bag and sat in their coffee table in front of him.

 

Cas pulled out a book from the bag and turned it over in his hands.

 

 _Slaughterhouse-Five._ His heart rate sped up.

 

“Why are you so sweet?”

 

Dean grinned, clearly pleased. “Well it was your favorite book, and you gave it to _me_ and since I’m nowhere near giving it back, I thought I could replace it.” He shrugged lightly.

 

“Open it.” He was practically bouncing on the coffee table like a child about to get ice cream and Cas laughed as he opened the cover.

 

Then his heart stopped. His eyes went wide, his smile went away and …

 

“It’s signed” He looked up at Dean in shock and Dean nodded grinning like a five-year-old.

 

“ _Dean_! This must’ve cost you a fortune!”

 

Dean frowned and shrugged. “What’s it to you?”

 

Cas had to laugh. “I _live with you_ smart ass”

 

“So?” he was back to grinning.

 

“So we have to pay rent!”

 

“Feck off, _I save_ ” he had that smug smile on and Cas threw his head back laughing.

 

“You sure did, love”

 

“You don’t know the half of it, babe.” Dean answered with a smug look and kissed his nose. “D’you like it?”

 

“Are you joking?” Cas brought the book up to his face to examine the signature …and to smell it. It smelled wonderful.

 

“Dean this is the most amazing thing! This is awesome, it’s incredible, it’s unfathomable, I have _no words_ ” Cas’ heart was going crazy as he flipped through the pages and he was sure it was about to pop out when he saw Dean’s favorite quote highlighted.

 

“Good, because it’s an important night.” Dean sounded slightly nervous, but Cas couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. Dean had just kicked his ass for all Birthdays and Christmases to come.

 

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?” He lowered the book to reveal Dean, holding a small black box in front of him. _That_ effectively wiped his smile off.

 

“ _Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!_ ”

 

Dean laughed fondly but shortly, got on one knee and opened the box with a serious look on his face.

 

“I want you to be mine to keep.” He smiled softly. “Angel, you are my whole world.”

 

Cas' eyes filled with tears. He cradled Dean’s face between his hands and looked into the most beautiful eyes he ever saw. “I will _always_ be yours to keep, love.”

 

Dean smiled widely. “D’you wanna spend the rest of our days together?”

 

“Yes!” Cas was frantically nodding his head, he was crazy with excitement. “Of course I want to!” Dean grinned and slipped the ring on Cas’ finger. And then he was on his lap kissing Cas and clutching the back of the sofa as Cas dug his hands on his back.

 

“Mm, wait, wait” Cas broke their kiss and licked at his lips. Dean sat back on his lap.

 

“What?” He looked like someone had just kicked his puppy.

 

Cas took the book that was lying on his stomach and put it on the coffee table. Then he placed both his hands on Dean’s chest.

 

“Just so we’re clear: You want us to spend the rest of our days together? You’re not saying one day only? It’s the rest of our days?”

 

Dean doubled over, laughing. “ _Shut your mouth_ ”

 

Cas was laughing too. “’Cause, I mean, we’ve had misunderstandings like that before, we wouldn’t want that to happen again”

 

Dean leaned in until his lips hovered over Cas’. “You.Are.Such.A.Dork.”

 

Cas scrunched up his nose and smiled smugly “You love me.”

 

“With all I’ve got” Dean smiled back and stuck his tongue out playfully.

 

“And yes, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and if there’s anything after that, then that too. I wanna be with you forever”

 

Cas snaked his arms around to hold on at the back of Dean’s neck “I am the luckiest man alive”

 

Dean manhandled him until Cas was on his back and Dean was over him talking against the skin behind his ear and nibbling at his earlobe with a huge smile on his face. “Shuddup you idiot”

 

Cas laughed and shivered at the contact.

 

And they spent the night redefining Cas’ Heaven on Earth.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! If you did, your kudos and comments are widely welcome. I also have a [ Tumblr blog ](http://research-blackwings-denial.tumblr.com) if you want to come say hi ^^


End file.
